Naughty Girl
by RethaHatake.SeptiKiyo-chan
Summary: [Chapter 2 - END] Chanyeol yang awalnya merasa risih dengan kehadiran Baekhyun dirumahnya lama-lama luluh karena Baekhyun yang menggoda Chanyeol dengan sikap (sok)polosnya. ChanBaek. GS. Warning Taipo.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

**Disclaimer : EXO Cuma punya Tuhan YME dan SM **

**Pairing : ChanBaek (GS)**

**Genre : Romance seterusnya tentuin sendiri-_-v**

**Warning : typo, gaje, yaoi, dll**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

"Chanyeol, Kyungsoo _ahjumma_ dan Baekhyun akan menginap disini. Kau berbaik-baiklah kepada mereka."

"_Annyeong_ _oppa,_ Baekhyun _imnida~_"

"Kami akan pergi, kau dan Baekhyun menjaga rumah rumah. Berbaik-baiklah kalian berdua."

"_Oppa,_ dimana gelasnya? Kenapa aku gak nemuin~"

"Sshh kemari kau anak nakal,"

"Ahh _oppa_~ kau mau ini? Kalau begitu makan ini _oppa_ ngghh~"

"AAKHH sakit _oppahh~_ hiks"

"Aaahhh kau sangat sempit sayanghh ahh..."

"Terus _oppa~_ terus aaahhh sodok terushh aahhh enakhh punyamu ngghh besarhh _oppa_hhh aahhh~"

"_Oppa~_ ayohh masukin lagi _oppahh_~ ayo~ aku menginginkan spermamu lagi~"

"Akkhh aahhh _oppa_~ aku ngghh akuhh mau keluarhh aahhh"

"AAKKHH CHANYEOLLIE_ OPPA~"_

"NGGHHH BAEKHYUNNIE~"

"_Oppa_, _gomawo_."

"Makasih Lay, aku senang liburan kali ini. Kita pamit dulu ya, bye Lay, bye Chanyeollie."

"Baekki, ngghh aku rindu kau sayang aahh..."

"Tunggu aku dirumahmu sayang~ aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah kau rasakan."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar _oppa_~ kau akan mendapatkan _service_ yang akan membuatmu selalu ketagihan."

Hallo~ ini Project ff baru aku. Padahal ada ff yang belom selesai, tapi udah bikin ff baru-_- aku sengaja buat prolog dulu, mau liat pendapat readers. Kalo pada gak suka gak aku lanjutin, kalo pada suka aku lanjutin kok. Ini Cuma oneshoot nanti '-' aku gak mau buat banyak utang sama kalian :D

REVIEW PLEASE :3 /love sign bareng ChanBaek/


	2. Chapter 2

Naughty Girl

**Disclaimer : EXO Cuma punya Tuhan YME dan SM **

**Pairing : ChanBaek (GS)**

**Genre : Romance seterusnya tentuin sendiri-_-v**

**Warning : typo, gaje, yaoi, dll**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

"CEPAT BANGUN PEMALAS!" seorang paruh baya sedang berkacak pinggang sambil sesekali tangannya mengguncang(?) gundukan dibawah selimut. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat cantik terlihat kesal.

"Nghh... lima menit lagi _eomma_, aku masih ngantuk," suara _bass_ muncul(?) dari gundukkan dibawah selimut. "Lagipula ini hari libur."

"Cepat bangun Chanyeol! Hari ini akan ada teman _eomma_ yang akan berkunjung. Kau cepat mandi, jangan mempermalukan _eomma_," Lay dengan gemas memukul gundukan tersebut.

"_Arrasho arrasho._ Aku bangun _eomma_," dari gundukan tersebut muncullah(?) seorang _namja_ yang wajahnya asdfghjkl(?). Dia mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Cepat mandi sana!" Lay memukul kepala _namja_ itu dengan bantal.

"Iya iya, aku mandi," _namja_ itu berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya itu. Sebelumnya dia tidak lupa mengambil handuk. Lay tersenyum puas dan berjalan keluar dari kamar anaknya itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga dengan handuk yang masih bergelayut dilehernya. Dia menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran paginya didepan meja makan.

"Pagi _Appa_," sapanya dan duduk disamping ayahnya. Ayahnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Pag Yeol," ayahnya menunjukkan senyum diwajah _angelic_nya. "Tumben kau sudah mandi Yeol,"

"Biasa _appa_, _eomma_ bawel menyuruhku buat cepat mandi, dia bilang ada temannya yang mau berkunjung kesini," dia melihat _eomma_nya sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Ohh iya, Kyungsoo dan anaknya ingin berkunjung kesini," Suho –ayah Chanyeol- masih sibuk dengan koran paginya.

"Anaknya?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Pasti akan merepotkan,"

"Tenanglah Yeol, kau kan belum kenal."

"Tapi tetap saja _appa_, anak kecil pasti merepotkan," Chanyeol menghela nafas malas dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja makan.

"Tapi setau _appa_, anak Kyungsoo umurnya tidak jauh denganmu Yeol. Tapi dia punya dua anak sih, kau lihat nanti saja," Chanyeol menatap malas sang ayah. Menurutnya perkataan ayahnya tidak ada gunanya.

"Aish _appa_, kau ini kalau berbicara tidak ada yang berguna."

"_Yak_, apa katamu? " Suho menggulung korannya dan memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan korannya. Chanyeol meringis. Sudah dua kali dia mendapat pukulan gratis dari orang tuanya.

"Aww _appo_, sudah dua kali kepalaku dipukul a_ppa_. Kalian mau anak kalian bodoh apa?"

"Aku baru memukulmu sekali Yeol. Lagipula kau memang sudah bodoh."

"Aku orang yang berprestasi disekolah _appa_,"

"Yaa... tapi kau bodoh dalam bercinta, sampai sekarang kau belum mendapatkan _pacar_," ucapan Suho membuat Chanyeol mendelik. Dia menatap tajam ayahnya.

"Bukan begitu _appa_, hanya saja tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Padahal banyak perempuan diluar sana yang mengejarku," Chanyeol berucap dengan bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya. Suho hanya mendengus meremehkan Chanyeol.

"Sudah sudah, kalian masih pagi sudah berdebat. Yeol, taruh handukmu. Dan kau _yeobo_, jangan membaca koran dimeja makan," Lay menatap tajam kedua _namja _didepannya. Dia meletakkan makanan yang tadi dimasaknya dimeja makan. Dia tersenyum puas saat melihat kedua _namja _itu dengan patuh menuruti perintahnya. Walaupun wajah mereka sama-sama ditekuk. Setelahnya, keluarga kecil tersebut sarapn dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Lay sedang merapikan dasi yang dipakai Suho. Kini mereka sedang diruang tamu rumah mereka. Suho memandang wajah serius istrinya. Dia masih terkagum dengan wajah istrinya ini, masih cantik seperti pertama mereka bertemu. Walaupun sudah ada guratan tipis diwajah itu, tapi tidak menghilangkan kecantikkannya.

"Sudah_ yeobo_," Lay tersenyum manis dan merapikan kerah baju Suho. Suho menarik pinggang istrinya dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Dia terus melumat bibir yang menjadi candu baginya. Melumat bibir bawah dan atas istrinya, sedikit memberikan gigitan kecil dibibir itu. menggerakan lidahnya didalam mulut sang istri.

"Nghh..." Lay mengeluh saat dengan lihai Suho menjelajahi(?) rongga mulutnya. Dia meremas pelan rambut Suho. Kepala mereka bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, menikmati ciuman panas mereka. Semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Suho mengelus bokong Lay membuat istrinya mengeluh lebih keras.

"Ekhem," sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka sehingga keduanya melepas pagutan mereka. "Bisakah kalian mencari tempat yang lebih tertutup? Jangan merusak otak polosku," Chanyeol menatap malas kedua orang tuanya. Lay hanya menundukkan kepalanya menutupi rona merah dipipinya. Sedangkan Suho menatap kesal kearah anaknya yang sudah mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Aku berangkat dulu sayang~ nanti malam kita buat adik untuk Chanyeol ya~" Suho melirik jail kearah Chanyeol yang memasang wajah horor. Kemudian dia mencium kening istrinya dan mengambil jas kerjanya. Dia keluar rumah yang diikuti anak dan istrinya. Dia menaiki mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Lay dan Chanyeol. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya keluar garasi rumah mereka. Chanyeol menatap _eomma_nnya. Yang ditatap menatap balik anaknya.

"Kenapa Chanyeol?" Lay tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngerik.

"_Eomma_, kau tidak serius untuk membuat adik untukku kan? Aku sudah besar _eomma_, aku malu," Chanyeol menggenggam kedua telapak tangan _eomma_nya yang masih menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau jangan pikiekan itu dulu Chanyeol sayang~ sebaiknya SEKARANG KAU BERESKAN SAJA KAMARMU YANG BERANTAKAN ITU LALU KAU MANDI. TEMAN _EOMMA_ AKAN SEGERA DATANG. Kau mengerti?" Lay masih menunjukkan senyumannya. Tapi bukan senyuman manis lagi, melainkan senyuman iblisnya. Chanyeol yang seketika mendadak tuli segera melesat kelantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada dan segera merapikan kamarnya. _'Daripada harus mendengar ocehan _eomma_ lagi'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang asik nonton tv dengan _snack_ yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Jika yang ditangan sudah habis dia akan membuka yang baru. Darimana dia dapat _snack_ secepat itu? coba kalian lihat meja didepannya. Aku yakin kalian akan geleng-geleng kepala seperti Lay yang naik darah melihat kelakuan anak satu-satunya ini.

"CHANYEOL! BISAKAH KAU RAPI SEDIKIT? COBA KAU LIHAT MEJA DAN LANTAI DIDEPANMU. SAMPAH SEMUA CHANYEOL, SAMPAH! CEPAT BERSIHKAN! TEMAN _EOMMA_ SEBENTAR LAGI DATANG. KALAU DIA LIHAT MALU! CEPAT!" Chanyeol menutup telinganya yang rasanya hampir tuli itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak teriak _eomma_?" Chanyeol menatap kesal kearah _eomma_nya. Lay semakin naik darah.

"KAU TIDAK USAH BANYAK OMONG! CEPAT BERSIHKAN!" Chanyeol yang tidak mau mendengar teriakkan _eomma_nya lagi hanya menjawab 'Ya' dan mulai membersihkan sampah-sampah disekelilingnya.

TING TONG TING TONG

Suara bel kediaman Kim ada yang menekan, sehingga berbunyi (?) Lay yang tadinya memasang wajah seramnya langsung merubah wajahnya menjadi berseri-seri. Chanyeol menatapnya taku. Kenapa _eomma_nya bisa seperti itu.

"Sepertinya itu Kyungsoo," pekiknya girang. "Kau Chanyeol, cepat bereskan, jangan mempermalukan _eomma_," Lay berjalan riang kearah pintu dan membukanya. Dapat Chanyeol dengar suara-suara perempuan yang menyeramkan diluar sana. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan membuang sampah _snack_nya didapur.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, perkenalkan ini Kyungsoo, teman _eomma_ dan _appa_mu sewaktu kuliah dulu. Sini beri salam," Lay melotot kearah Chanyeol agar anaknya itu menuruti perintahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum –paksa- dan menundukkan sedikit badannya dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"_Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma_, Chanyeol _imnida_," Kyungsoo membalas senyum Chanyeol dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut. Chanyeol hanya melotot kaget tetap dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Ini Chanyeol yang dulu masih memakai popok Lay-_ah_? Ternyata aku memang sudah sangat lama tidak ke Seoul dan berkunjung kerumahmu. Dia sekarang sudah sangat dewasa dan tampan," Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bangga saat dirinya dibilang tampan. Lay mendengus melihat senyuman dibibir anaknya itu.

"Tapi dia tetep saja bodoh," gumam Lay. Kyungsoo yang tidak jelas dengan ucapan Lay hanya bertanya dan dijawab dengan 'Gwenchana' dari Lay.

"Dan Chanyeol, ini anak dari Kyungsoo, dia namanya Baekhyun. Dia beda dua tahun lebih muda darimu. Dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo _ahjumma_ dan Baekhyun akan menginap disini. Kau berbaik-baiklah kepada mereka." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping Kyungsoo. Disana berdiri seorang gadis bertubbuh mungil dengan kulit seputih susu, yang Chanyeol yakini pasti sangat lembut. Dia memperhatikan gadis itu dari ata kebawah. Rambutnya panjang sebahu berwarna coklat. Wajahnya imut, seperti anak kecil. Tidak ada noda sedikitpun diwajah itu. Matanya berhiaskan _eyeliners_ tipis membuat mata itu lebih mempesona. Hidungnya mungil dan mancung. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna pink. Chanyeol bersumpah, tidak ada _lipstik_ atau semacamnya yang menempel dibibir itu. Semakin kebawah, Chanyeol melihat lehernya yang panjang dihiasi oleh kalung kecil yang berliontin kecil juga. Semakin kebawah, karena _dress_ yang dikenakan gadis itu mempunyai dada yang sedikit rendah, Chanyeol melihat belahan didada gadis tersebut. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana bentuk dada gadis tersebut. Bulat, padat dan berisi. Dia juga kaget melihat ukuran dada untuk anak seumuran dia. Semakin kebawah. Karena _dress_ yang dikenakan gadis tersebut sangat pendek –setengah paha- Chanyeol dapat melihat kaki jenjang gadis tersebut. Ingin rasanya dia menarik keatas _dress_ itu dan menyentuh daerah yang tersembunyi disana. Tapi dia langsung menepis bayangan itu dan kembali memandangi dada bulat gadis itu. Dia ingin merasakan dada itu ditangannya. Apakah pas atau tidak, seberapa lembut dan kenyal dada itu. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menepis pikiran kotornya itu.

"_Annyeong oppa,_ Baekhyun _imnida_," gadis itu membungkukkan badannya, sehingga Chanyeol yang berada tepat didepannya dapat melihat dengan jelas dada bulat itu dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat sekilas puting berwarna merah yang sangat menggoda. Dan suaranya... Chanyeol memikirkan bagaimana kalau suara itu menjerit nikmat saat dia memasuki- cukup! Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah bingung gadis itu. "_Waeyo oppa_?" gadis itu bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Membuat sesuatu dibawah sana milik Chanyeol sudah tegang.

"Eh? _Aniya... annyeong Baekhyun,_" Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum bodohnya kembali. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu. "_Eomma_, sepertinya aku ada urusan lain, aku kekamar dulu. Permisi Kyungsoo _ahjumma_, Baekhyun," Chanyeol langsung berlari kearah kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum aneh dan menatap tonjolan diselangkangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan dirinya disofa saat sampai dikamarnya. Dia langsung membuka celananya sebatas lutut dan mengenggam penisnya yang sudah menegang itu. Dia menaik-turunkan gengamannya dipenisnya itu. Sesekali dia meremasnya pelan.

"Ssshh aahhh kenapa aku ngghh bisaa tergoda aahhh hanya dengan melihat ngghhh dadanya aahhh," Chanyeol mengocok pelan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak itu. Lama-kelamaan kocokannya semakin cepat. Dipikirannya, ada Baekhyun yang tidak mengenakan apapun sedang mengemut penisnya dan menekan penisnya dengan dada bulatnya. Imajinasinya itu membuat dirinya semakin cepat untuk sampai kepuncaknya.

"Aahhh Baekhyun aahhh cepathh ngghh aaahhh," Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya ditangannya. Dadanya naik turun. Matanya terpejam. Dia bingung kenapa bisa klimaks secepat ini. Dia membersihkan penisnya dengan tissue dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dia sofa. Dia pikir, pasti hidupnya akan susah selama si Baekhyun itu menginap dirumahnya. Tunggu, menginap? Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Baekki, tolong bawakan barang kita kekamar ya, ada dilantai dua disebelah kamar Chanyeol. _Eomma_ masih ingin mengobrol dengan Lay. Tolong ya," Kyungsoo menatap anaknya itu dengan mata bulatnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah _eomma_," anak itu berjalan menaiki tangga sambil membawa tas koper kecil mereka dan tas miliknya. Dia bersenandung kecil.

"_Ssshh aahhh kenapa aku ngghh bisaa tergoda aahhh hanya dengan melihat ngghhh dadanya aahhh,"_ telinganya mendengar suara desahan saat dia melewati salah satu kamar. Dia yakin itu kamar Chanyeolkaren itu suara Chanyeol. Dia mendekati kamar itu dan mengintip dari celah yang tidak tertutup. Matanya melotot saat melihat kedalam. Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil tangannya mengocok penisnya sendiri. Baekhyun meraba vaginanya saat dia melihat penis didepannya.

"_Aahhh Baekhyun aahhh cepathh ngghh aaahhh," _Baekhyun melototkan matanya saat dia mendengar namanya disebut(?). Dia semakin intens memandang tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mengocok penisnya lebih cepat. Saat dia melihat sperma Chanyeol meluber sampai kelantai, dia meneguk ludah kasar. Dia menjauhi pintu kamar itu dan memasuki kamar –yang akan ditempatinya- dengan terburu-buru. Dia memasuki kamar mandi yang berada disana dan menguncinya.

"Sshh sial, vaginaku gatal. Aku mau penis itu," Baekhyun mengelus vaginanya dari luar dan tubuhnya merosot kelantai. Setelahnya hanya Baekki dan author yang tau :D

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengambil makananku _appa_?" Chanyeol merebut _snack_nya yang berada dipelukan _appa_nya.

"Kau pelit sekali Chanyeol. Bagi-bagi _dong_," Suho kembali merebut _snack _Chanyeol. Terjadilah saling berebut diruang tv(?) itu. lay menatap kesal kedua orang yang sedang terduduk di sofa itu. kyungsoo malah tersenyum geli.

"_Mianhae_ Kyunggie~ mereka memang selalu ribut," Lay menatap Kyungsoo. Dia merasa tidak enak kepada Kyungsoo.

"_Gwenchana_ Lay~ dirumahku juga sering begitu kok. Bahkan Jongin dan Sehun sampai kejar-kejaran," Kyungsoo membayangkan anak dan suaminya yang sering berbuat kekanakkan membuatnya tersenyum geli. "Benar tidak Baekki?" Kyungsoo menatap anaknya. "Baekki?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum kcanggung kearah _eomma_nya.

"_Waeyo eomma?"_

"_Aniya_, lupakan," Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap anaknya.

.

.

.

"Hei Chanyeol, kau sudah punya pacar belum?" Suho melirik kearah anaknya. Kini mereka sudah tenang, setelah Chanyeol melihat wajah kesal_ eomma_nya dan harus rela membagi _snack_ dengan _appa_nya.

"Tidak," Chanyeol masih terus menatap acara didepannya tanpa melirik kearah ayahnya.

"Berarti kau tidak _laku_ Yeol. Hahaha," Suho tertawa meremehkan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung menatap tajam ayahnya yang masih tertawa.

"Enak saja, hanya perempuan diluar sana saja yang tidak menarik perhatianku. Padahal mereka terus mengejar-ngejarku," Chanyeol berucap membanggakan dirinya. Suho semakin tertawa keras.

"Benarkah?" Suho menatap Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Taruhan apa?" Chanyeol menatap malas kearah _appa_nya. Dia berpikir pasti _appa_nya ini bertaruh yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau lihat dia?" Suho menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang didapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka bersama Kyungsoo dan Lay. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau harus bisa mengambil perhatiannya dan dekat dengannya dalam dua hari ini. kalau bisa melakukan sex dengannya," Suho menyeringai melihat Chanyeol yang menatap horor dirinya.

"_Yeobo, _Chanyeol, ayo kita makan. Sudah siap. Kalian jangan ribut mulu," Lay menghampiri anak dan suaminya. Menatap tajam mereka. Dia langsung berjalan kearah ruang makan diikuti Suho yang masih tertawa, membuat dirinya dijitak oleh Lay. Kemudian Chanyeol mengekor dibelakang. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengambil piringnya. Dia melihat kedepan dan yang dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil piringnya. Dia tatap lekat gadis itu.

'_Apa-apaan ini,'_ Batinnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Tadinya mau bikin ini jadi oneshoot ternyata harus dipotong '-' adakah yang nunggu ff ini? adakah yang nunggu nc-nya? XD maaf kalo nanti ncnya gak hot, asem, atau apalah. Maklum ini ff enceh pertama '-' author padahal masih polos tau, entah setan aa yang membuat author bikin epep ini wkwkwk.

Yang terakhir dari author yang POLOS ini... REVIEW PLEASE /buing buing/ GOMAWO /civok satu-satu/


	3. Chapter 3 : End

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : EXO Cuma punya Tuhan YME dan SM **

**Pairing : ChanBaek (GS)**

**Genre : Romance seterusnya tentuin sendiri-_-v**

**Warning : typo, gaje, yaoi, dll**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

_**BUAT YANG BELOM CUKUP UMUR, DILARANG MEMBACA. DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI /Padahal author belom genap 17 tahun-_-/**_

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk kekamarnya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sekilas melirik jam dinding, dia malah terkekeh dia bisa bangun sepagi ini saat liburan. Dia berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya, sekedar menghirup udara yang sejuk dipagi ini. menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar pembatan dan melihat kebawah. Halaman belakang rumahnya. Disana ada sang ibu yang sedang menyiram tanaman bunga disana. Ibunya memang sangat cerewet, tapi dia juga berhati lembut. Chanyeol menatap lekat _eomma_nya. Ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya kepada seorang gadis yang sedang menghampiri _eomma_nya. Gadis itu masih memakai piyama tipisnya. Sepertinya dia belum mandi. Sama seperti Chanyeol. Dia menatap bingung kepada _eomma_nya yang memberikan selang kepada gadis itu dan malah berjalan masuk kerumah. Sekarang gadis itulah yang menyiram tamanan. Chanyeol melihat gadis itu bersenandung kecil dan sedikit memainkan air yang keluar dari selang yang digenggamnya kuat. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Dia menatap horor gadis itu saat air dari selang mengenai baju gadis itu tepat dibagian dadanya. Membuat sesuatu yang berwarna _pink_ terlihat dari luar baju. Gadis itu terlihat panik. Dia menjatuhkan selang yang dipegangnya, tapi itu malah membuat celananya ikut basah juga. Dan Chanyeol semakin _mupeng_ melihat dua bongkah bulat yang ter_jeplak_ jelas. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap tubuh gadis itu. Dan saat gadis itu mematikan _kran_ dan berjalan masuk kerumah dia bisa melihst gadis itu melirik dan menyeringai jahil kearahnya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol," dia malah memukul-mukul kepalanya. "Sebaiknya aku mandi. Iya! Mandi!" dia langsung _ngacir_ mengambil handuknya dan masuk dengan tergesa kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang asik dengan _ps_nya. Tanpa mengiraukan sekelilingnya, dia berteriak saat musuh menyerang dan dengan geram dia memencet tombol _stick_ _ps_ itu. Dan kalau dia berhasil mengalahkan musuh, dia akan bersorak senang dan kembali mencari musuh lainnya melanjutkan misi yang lain. Kalau banyak musuh yang datang, tak jarang umpatan-umpatahn kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Chanyeol sedang main_ Basara_ ternyata. Tapi saat sedang asik-asiknya memburu musuh, sang _eomma_ tercinta berdiri didepannya menghalangi _televisi_. Chanyeol melirik kesamping, _eomma_nya mengikutinya. Dia berdiri, _eomman_ya menghalangi dengan menaikkan tangannya. Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk melanjutkan permainannya saat dilihat nyawa yang dipunyanya makin sedikit. Dia menjatuhkan _stick_nya saat nyawanya habis dan dia kalah. Chanyeol duduk lemas di sofa dan memandang _eomma_nya melas.

"_Yak eomma_, kau kejam sekali," Chanyeol menatap sedih layar _televisi_ yang bertuliskan _Game Over_.

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Kau tidak ingat kalau disini ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun?" Lay –_eomma_ Chanyeol- menatap galak kearah anaknya itu dan menunjuk kearah belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan menunjukkan senyuman bodohnya.

"Hehehe maaf _eomma_, tapi tadi _'kan_ sedang asik," Chanyeol kembali _galau_ karena _game_nya sudah berakhir.

"Sudah sudah, kau ulang dari awal saja. Ribet _banget_," Lay menatap –sedikit- iba pada anaknya yang seperti ingin nangis. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan Chanyeol," Lay mendelik seram.

"Tapi tadi aku sudah dilevel tinggi _eomma_," Chanyeol berjalan kearah _televisi_ dan berjongkok disana. "Aku jadi malas main lagi," Chanyeol membereskan peralatan _ps_nya. "Sebaiknya aku tidur lagi aja," Dia berjalan kearah tangga. Ingin kekamarnya.

"_Yak_! Jangan tidur terus," Lay menarik kerah baju anaknya itu. "Dengar Chanyeol,_ eomma _dan Kyungsoo akan keluar dulu. Mungkin pulang malam. Kau disini jagarumah dengan Baekhyun. Kau baik-baiklah dengannya," Chanyeol bengong mendengar ucapan _eomma_nya. Dia? Dengan Baekhyun? Berdua dirumah? Chanyeol rasa, dia akan pingsan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol yang sedang asik dengan acara_ tv_ dan _snackn_ya. Gadis itu mengenakan kaos longgar yang panjangnya setengah paha hingga menutupi _hotpans_ yang dipakainya. Chanyeol hanya diam saat dirasakan ada seseorang disampingnya. Mencoba fokus keacara didepannya.

"_Oppa_, aku haus~" Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk lengan Chanyeol dengan jarinya. "Buatkan aku minum~"

"Kau buat saja sendiri. Aku malas," Chanyeol bersikap acuh. Padahal dia sudah _deg-degan_. _'Yak ada apa denganku'_

"Tapi aku kan tamu disini _oppa_,"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau buat saja sendiri," Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya melihat sikap acuh Chanyeol.

"Huh, baiklah baiklah," Baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur dengan kaki yang dihentakan dan bibir yang masih mengerucut. Chanyeol melihat kepergian Baekhyun. Dia terkekeh melihat sikap gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu. Matanya tidak lepas dari setiap gerakan gadis itu.

"_Oppa, _dimana gelasnya? Kenapa aku gak nemuin~" Chanyeol menatap horor kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menungging mencari gelas dirak bawah. Chanyeol dapat merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana yang menegang. Dipikiran kotornya, ada Baekhyun yang sedang menungging dan dia memasukkan penisnya. Lalu penisnya yang diremas oleh lubang ketat Baekhyun juga Baekhyun yang berteriak keenakan dan memanggil namanya ditengah desahan seksinya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus pikiran kotor yang ada diotaknya. Tapi tidak berhasil saat melihat Baekhyun yang menoleh kearahnya –masih dengan posisi menungging-. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"_Oppa_~ dimana gelasnya_~" _Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Masa bodo Baekhyun itu siapa, yang penting hasratnya terpuaskan. Dia berdiri dibelakangnya dan membuka rak diatas kepala Baekhyun.

"Ini, gelasnya diatas bukan dibawah anak nakal," dia menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih menungging dan menempelkan tubuhnya dengan gadis mungil didepannya.

"Eh? _Oppa_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Dia bersemu saat wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Chanyeol. Bahkan dia dapat merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang memburu.

"_Aniya_," Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun dan menciumi leher jenjang itu. Membuat gadis itu mengerang pelan.

_Grope._

"Ahh~" dengan satu remasan didada kirinya dapat membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya. Chanyeol menyeringai dan menggesekkan penisnya yang menegang ke_butt_ montok Baekhyun.

"Sshh," Chanyeol mendesis keenakan. Dia semakin keras meremas payudara Baekhyun. Bahkan dia sudah mencubit _nipple_nya dari luar kaos. Chanyeol membalik tubuh Bakhyun. Dia melumat habis bibir Baekhyun. Menghisapnya. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan meremas kasar rambut Chanyeol.

"Ngghh _oppa_~ jangan disinihh~," dan Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamarnya dengan ciuman yang tidak terlepas.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih asik dengan mainan barunya. Dia semakin kuat menghisap _nipple_ Baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan satunya masih meremas lembut payudara Baekhyun yang lainnya. Remasan dirambutnya dan desahan Baekhyun membuatnya gila.

"Aahh _oppa_~" Baekhyun menggesekkan lututnya dengan tonjolan yang ada diselangkangan Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki tinggi itu mengerang disela kegiatan mari menghisap _nipple_ Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan hisapan dan remasannya membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

"_Waeyo oppa_?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Hmm... tiba-tiba _mood _ku hilang. Bagaimana kalau kau membalikkan _mood_ku?" Chanyeol berjalan kearah sofanya dan duduk disana. Dia menyeringgai puas melihat Baekhyun yang _half-naked_ itu. Bagaimana mungkin _mood_nya hilang, tentu saja dia berbohong.

Baekhyun berjalan genit kearah Chanyeol. Tidak risih dengan keadaannya yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa ditubuhnya itu. dia berdiri tepat dihadapan Chanyeol dan memandang nakal lelaki yang sedang bersandar disofa itu. Dia meraba payudaranya dan meremasnya pelan. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lelaki didepannya itu.

"Jadi... apa yang harus aku lakukan _oppa_ nggh~?" Dia semakin keras meremas payudaranya sendiri dan memelintir putingnya. Dan meraba vaginanya dibalik _hot pants_nya. Memandang Chanyeol nakal.

"Lakukan sesukamu," suara Chanyeol terdengan sangat berat menahan nafsu.

Baekhyun menyeringai dan mendudukkannya dikarpet menghadap Chanyeol. Dia melebarkan kakinya dan menopangkan badannya dengan satu tangan. Dia mencoba membuka _hot pants_ dan _underware_nya dengan sedikit kesusahan. Matanya tidak pernah lepas memandang Chanyeol. Menggodanya. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya _naked_. Dia memusatkan pandangannya kevagina tanpa bulu didepannya. Dengan cairan yang keluar dari sana, menandakan kalau sang pemilik sudah sangat bernafsu. Dia rasa penisnya semakin menegang dibawah sana.

"Aahh~" desahan Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dan dia kembali menatap raut kenikmatan diwajah Baekhyun. Gadis ituu masih asik memainkan _nipple_nya. Mencubit, menarik, dan memelintir puting berwarna coklat kemerahan itu. lalu tangannya bergerak perlahan kearah selangkangannya. Mengelus pintu vaginanya dan memainkan _klitoris_nya. Emakin membuat gadis itu mengerang nikmat karena ulahnya. Dia menyibak vaginanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya. Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan jari tengahnya.

"Aakhh Chanyeollie _oppa_ ngghh~"Baekhyun menambah dua jarinya memasuki vaginanya. Membuat dia mengerang nikmat dan sakit. Dia menggerakkan pelan ketiga jarinya itu. selanjutnya gerakannya menjadi cepat. Dia memekik nikmat saat ketiga jarinya itu menyentuk titik terdalamnya. Matanya terpejam menunjukkan kenikmatan dari kegiatannya ini. Didalam otaknya terbayang kalau penis Chanyeollah yang sedang memasukinya. Membuat gerakan ditangannya itu semakin cepat.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan matanya yang tertutupi oleh nafsu. Dia membuka celana panjangnya beserta _underware_nya. Membuat penis bebas. Dia menggenggam penis tegaknya itu. Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah tidur dikarpet dengan satu tangan yang mengocok vagina beceknya juga satu tangan yang meremas payudaranya.

"Shh... Kemari kau anak nakal~" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara serak Chanyeol. Dia mulai berdiri dan berjalan dengan susah payah, karena jarinya yang masih setia mengocok vaginanya. Dia mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk dipangkuan _namja _tinggi itu –setelah jarinya sudah dieluarkan-. Dia memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menjilat pipinya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan penis polos Chanyeol yang sudah tegang itu menusuk bokongnya.

"Apa _mood_mu sudah kembali _oppah_~?" dia berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol sesekali meniup lubang telinganya.

"Maaf, tapi belum _baby_," Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher gadis itu Menghisap kuat leher itu sehinngga tanda merah keungguan terlihat jelas disana.

"Aahh~ lalu aku harus apalagi _oppa_~?" Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya saat kepala Chanyyeol sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam disana. Meninggalkan tanda disana. Sesekali menggigit kecil _nipple_ tegangnya.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku," jawabnya disela menghisap dada kiri Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk meremas dada kanan Baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang mengelus vagina becek Baekhyun.

"Aahh~ tentu _oppa_~ lakukanlah aahh~" Baekhyun semakin menekan kepala Chanyeol didadanya. Matanya sedaritadi masih terpejam.

"Kalau begitu, beri dia _service_ terbaikmu," Chanyeol memegang penisnya dan membimbing Baekhyun untuk berjongkok didepan penisnya.

Baekhyun memandang takjub penis tegak didepannya. Diotaknya terbayang saat penis besar ini membobol lubangnya dengan kasar. Juga bagaimana rasa spermanya. Ohh... dia rasa vaginanya semakin becek. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghirup aroma _khas_ dari penis itu. Dijilatinya penis itu. Tangannya mengelus _twinsball_ dibawah penis itu. Dia meludahi penis itu, kemudian dijilat lagi ludahnya. Terus seperti itu.

"Aahh lebih sayang ahh~" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar desahan Chanyeol. Dia memasukkan penis Chanyeol kemulutnya. Mulutnya yang kecil atau penis itu yang kelewatan besar, sehingga hanya seperempat saja yang masuk. Dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meremas bagian yang tidak masuk kemulutnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas dua bola kembar dibawah penis itu. Dia mengulum penis Chanyeol dan sesekali digigit kecil olehnya. Lidahnya menyelimuti penis itu, membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat basah. Baekhyun memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Dia menggesekkan pennis itu dengan giginya. Sesekali menghisap kuat penis itu.

"Sshh aahh cukup, aku sudah tidak tahan," Chanyeol menari Baekhyun dan merebahkannya disofa. Dia menindih tubuh mungil itu dan melumat kasar bibirnya. Dia menggesekkan penisnya dilubang vagina Baekhyun. Membuat keduanya mengerang nikmat.

"Apa kau siap sayang?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. Menatap lembut mata gadis dibawahnya itu.

"_Ne oppa_, lakukanlah," Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum juga.

"Apa ini yang pertama untukmu?" Chanyeol mempersiapkan penisnya didepan lubang Baekhyun. Mendorong penisnya pelan. Mencoba tidak membuat gadis dibawahnya kesakitan.

"Aahh~ _aniya_, ini yang kedua," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya terbuka saat merasakan penis kaku menusuk lubangnya kasar dan cepat. "AAKHH SAKIT _OPPA_ hiks.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menandangnya juga.

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?" Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar. Tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang berteriak kesakitan. Dia marah. Ini sex pertamanya. Tapi ternyata tidak dengan Baekhyun.

"Dengan a_akhh_ _sunbae_ku disekolah _akkhh_ sakit _oppa_, sakit," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagian bawahnya sangat sakit seperti terbelah. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan sekasar ini. "Aku... dipaksa olehnya _ngghh_, dia mengancamku waktu itu _oppa_ a_kkhh mianhae_," Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol. Gerakan dibawah sana akhirnya memelan. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

"Maag, aku hilang kendali. Aku kecewa kalau ini bukan sex pertamamu," Chanyeol mencium kelopak mata Baekhyun. Pinggulnya masih bergerak walaupun sangat pelan. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak tahan saat vagina Baekhyun yang seakan menghisap penisnya itu. "Kalau kau kesakitan. Kita bisa hetikan ini," Chanyeol menarik penisnya pelan. Saat penisnya ingin berpsah dengan lubang hangat itu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik pinggulnya sehingga penisnya kembali tenggelam dilubang itu.

"Aaahhh~ kau ingin membuat aku tambah kesakitan? Bergeraklah dengan lembut _oppa_~" Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Bilanglah kalau sakit," Chanyeol mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lembut. Dia memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat. Lubang vagina Baekhyun sangat sempit.

"Ssshhh aahh lebih cepat aahhh _oppa_~ aahh~" Baekhyun mendesah manja. Dia melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Desahannya semakin menjadi saat Chanyeol dengan brutal _menggenjot_ tubuhnya.

"Aaahhh kau sangat sempit sayanghh ahh..." Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya dan melumat payudara Baekhyun. Membuat perempuan dibawahnya semakin mengeraskan desahannya.

"Terus _oppa~_ terus aaahhh sodok terushh aahhh enakhh punyamu ngghh besarhh _oppa_hhh aahhh~" Chanyeol semakin semangat saat mendengar kata-kata kotor Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kesudut kamarnya. Dia memojokkan Baekhyun ketembok dan semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Ujung penisnya terus menubruk titik kenikmatan perempuan itu. Membuatnya tidak berhenti mendesah.

"Aaahhh _oppah oppahh_ aahh~" vagina Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengetat. Membuat Chanyeol mengerang merasakan kesempitan lubang itu. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tusukkannya.

"Aaahh _oppa~ cum _ngghh aaahhh~" cairannya membasahi penis Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu semakin mudah menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"_Me too _ngghhh~" Chanyeol menyemprotkan s_perma_nya jauh kedalam rahim Baekhyun. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil yang kelelahan itu. "Hm... _baby_, kau sedang masa subur?" Chanyeol menatap gemas Baekhyun yang sedang berpikir itu. Telunjuknya dia letakkan didagunya dan bibirnya mengerucut. Membuat penis Chanyeol yang masih bersarang dilubangnya kembali _hard_. Baekhyun menyeringai merasakan penis itu kembali tegang.

"Hm... _aniya oppa_~ _waeyo_?" Baekhyun menatap polos Chanyeol.

"Kita lanjutkan sayang~" Chanyeol mencium kembali leher Baekhyun yang sudah dipenuhi tanda-tanda kemerahan. Tapi kepalanya ditarik menjauh oleh Baekhyun. Dia menatap bingung Baekhyun.

"Ihh _oppa~ _aku capek tau~" Baekhyun melepas penis Chanyeol yang masih berada didalam lubangnya. Terdengan bunyi '_plop_' pelan saat penis itu sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari lubangnya. "Uhh lihat _oppa_, ini sangat becek," Baekhyun mengusap bibir vaginanya dan menjilat cairan yang mengenai tangannya. "Ini tidak senikmat _ice cream_," dia berjalan kearah ranjang dan tidur disana. Dia memeluk guling dan menatap mata Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak lepas memandangnya. Dia tersenyum menyadari mata itu tertutupi oleh nafsu.

"Tapi _oppa_," dia menendang jauh guling itu dan menungging diatas ranjang itu. memperlihatkan bokong putihnya kepada Chanyeol. "_Oppa~_ ayohh masukin lagi _oppahh_~ ayo~ aku menginginkan spermamu lagi~" dia menyibak bongkahan bokongnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya menatap lapar lubang _pink _yang berkedut disana. Dia mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapan bokong perempuan itu. dia menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati lubang itu dengan rakus. Sesekali diludahinya lubang itu, dan matanya menggelap saat ludahnya seperti disedot lubang berkedut itu.

"_Oppa_~ ayo ganti dengan penismu~ aahhh" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Tangannya mencoba menggapai penis Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan dia mengarahkan penisnya dilubang anus Baekhyun. Dia menggesek-gesekkan penisnya dengan lubang anus Baekhyun. Membuat keduanya mengerang keenakkan.

"Ssshhh tahan _ne_," Chanyeol mulai mendorong penisnya masuk ke_backhole_ Baekhyun. Dia memejamkan matanya merasakan ngilu dipenisnya. _'Oohh ini lebih sempit'_

"Aakhh pelan _oppahh_, sakit ngghh~" Baekhyun meremas sprei dibawahnya. _Backhole_nya seperti terbelah. Penis Chanyeol sangat besar. Dia merasakan cairan _keset_ saat penis itu sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam dib_ackhole_nya. _Backhole_nya berdarah. Air matanya mengalir membasahi sprei dibawahnya bercampur dengan air liurnya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun-_nya _menangiis jadi merasa bersalah. Dia meremas lembut payudara Baekhyun yang menggantung dan mengelus _klitoris_ perempuan itu.

"Sstt _uljima_ sayang. Kalau ini terlalu sakit kita hentikan saja," Chanyeol menciumi punggung telanjang Baekhyun dan memberikan banyak _kissmark _disana. Dia bilang mau berhenti, tapi dia malah membuat Baekhyun semakin terangsang -_-.

"Aaahh _aniya oppa~_ lanjutkan saja. Tapi janji harus pelan _ne_," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sudut matanya. Dia menangkap wajah Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Ne_, aku janji," Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"_Move oppa~_" mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya pelan. Sejujurnya, penisnya sangat sakit saat bergerak pelan seperti ini, tapi asalkan Baekhyun tidak kesakitan.

"_Faster _aahhh _faster oppahhh_ ahhh~ lubangku sudah gatal aahhh aahhh~"

Chanyeol bergerak seperti orang kesetanan. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan sekelilingnya, ujung penisnya menubruk keras _prostat _Baekhyun. Tapi dia tetap berusaha membuat Baekhyun tidak kesakitan.

"Ngghhh Baekhyunnie~" dia membuat gerakan menutar, sehingga Baekhyun merasa _backhole_nya seperti diperas. Membuat kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

"Oohh _oppahh_~ ini sangat nikmat aahhh aaahhh~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan airmata saking nikmatnya. Perutnya melilit seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Lubangnya semakin menjepit penis besar Chanyeol.

"Aaahh sayang~ sempit ngghh~" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali menggenjot lubang itu. Dia menaikkan kedua kaki Baekhyun kebahunya membuat kenikmatan berlebih pada Baekhyun. Dia mengorek vagina Baekhyun dengan ketiga jarinya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa penuh. _Klimaks_nya semakin dekat.

"Akkhh aahhh _oppa_~ aku ngghh akuhh mau keluarhh aahhh" Baekhyun menainkan dinding _backhole_nya membuat Chanyeol menggeram saking nikmatnya. Dia memandang sayu Chanyeol.

"Keluarkan sayang ngghh~" Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya dan menghisap kasar _nipple_ Baekhyun. Semakin mempercepat _in-out_ di_ backhole_ Baekhyun dan mengorek kasar vagina Baekhyun. Membuat airmata Baekhyun mengalir semakin deras karena kenikmatan yang sangat berlebihan ini.

"AAKKHH CHANYEOLLIE_ OPPA~"_

"NGGHHH BAEKHYUNNIE~"

Keduanya _klimaks_ bersamaan. Baekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia lelah, sangat lelah. Tapi Chanyeol masih setia menggoda _nipple_nya.

"Aahh _oppa_~ sudah cukup. Aku capek~" Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari dadanya dan memandang lesu lelaki didepannya itu.

"Baiklah baiklah~" Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari _backhole_ Baekhyun dan berbaring disebelah perempuan itu.

"_Oppa_... gak marah 'kan?" Baekhyun tidur tengkurap memandang Chanyeol. Mata _polos_nya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tidak sayang, kenapa harus marah hm?" Chanyeol menarik perempuan itu kedalam pelukannya. Dia mengusap lembut surai coklat Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku lelah," Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol.

"Hahaha tidak kok. Tenang saja," Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium kening Baekhyun sayang.

"_Oppa, gomawo,_" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Chanyeol. "Dan hm... _Saranghae_," Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol. Memeluk erat lelaki tinggi itu. sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"_Nado chagiya~_" dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar duduk, kemudian dia duduk dihadapan Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum geli melihat wajah gugup Baekhyun. Hei, dimana Baekhyun yang tadi menggodanya?

"Tapi... sejak kapan? Aku baru sampai kemarin dirumahmu," Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Ya, sejak kemarin kau sampai," Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun dan memeluk erat perempuan itu. "Dan kau sejak kapan hm?"

"Saat aku ingin kesini, aku melihat fotomu yang diberikan _eomma_. Dan aku... tertarik denganmu," dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ohh sungguh manis.

"Hahaha kau lucu sayang~" dia mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"_Yak oppa!_" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirya. "Dan aku juga seksi _oppa_. Sampai-sampai saat aku baru sampai, kau sudah bermain s_olo_ sambil menyebut namaku," Baekhyun menyeringai kearah Chanyeol.

"Hei hei, kau mengintip,"

"_Aniya_~ hanya tidak sengaja dengar suaramu,"

"Hei, kau harus dihukum anak nakal," Chanyeol menyeringai seram kearah Baekhyun. Dia menggendong Baekhyun kearah kamar mandi.

"Uhh aku takut," Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol. Dia juga menjilat-jilat dada bidang itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus membersihkan diri sebelum _eomma_ pulang sayang~" Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dengan kakinya. Dan selanjutnya... author males nulis XD.

.

.

.

"_YAK _KIM CHANYEOL! ADA APA DENGAN SPREI DAN KARPET DIKAMARMU?" suara cetar Lay membahana sampai keruang keluarga dimana Chanyeol dan ayahandanya sedang asik menonton Liga sepakbola Korea Selatan vs Indonesia. Dimana sang _kipper_ yang mirip seseorang disekolah author(?). Lay mendatangi mereka dengan berkacak pinggang dan wajah merah menahan marah.

"Itu... aku... tadi.. abis bermain _solo eomma_. Ya, bermain solo," Chanyeol menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya. Lay menghela nafas kasar dan menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"_Yak_ Suho, lihat anakmu sangat _pervert_. Sama sepertimu," Lay juga mencubit lengan Suho. Yang dicubit hanya meringis.

"Tapi.. dia juga anakmu _yeobo_," dia menatap istrinya takut-takut.

"Hah... yasudah kau bereskan sendiri Chanyeol! Jangan terlalu mesum!" Lay kembali menjitak kepala Chanyeol. "Asalkan kau jangan melakukannya dengan Baekhyun!" Chanyeol meneguk ludah kasar. Dia menatap _eomma_nya yang berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu.

"Hei Chanyeol," Suho menyenggol lengan anaknya. "Kau ini bodoh sekali, masa sampai berceceran spermamu. Seperti orang melakukan sex saja," Suho menatap remeh sang anak. Tapi Chanyeol malah menyeringai kearah _appa_nya.

"Kalau aku bermain sendiri tidak akan seperti itu _appa_. Sedikit bohong didepan _eomma_ tidak apa-apa kan?" Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan a_ppan_ya yang melongo tidak percaya. Tapi kemudian wajah a_ngelic_ Suho menjadi sangat bahagia.

"Ohh ya Tuhan, akhirnya anakku dewasa," hm... sebaiknya kita tinggalkan orang itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi diketahui orang tua mereka. Kecuali Suho, _appa _Chanyeol. Sudah satu minggu Baekhyun dan _eomma_nya menginap dirumah kediaman keluarga Kim. Malam ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menghabiskan malam terakhir mereka. Tenang... gak macem-macem kok, mereka Cuma mengobrol dibalkon kamar Chanyeol.

"Kau besok sudah pulan ya sayang?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher kekasihnya itu.

"_Ne oppa_~ aku yakin kau pasti sangat merindukanku," Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol. Mengusap lembut rambut Chanyeol. Sedangkan lelaki itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun.

"Pasti sayang~" Chanyeol memeluk perempuan itu dengan _posesif_. Seakan tidak mau dia pergi. "Kau disana jangan nakal _arraseo_?" Chanyeol menatap tajam mata Baekhyun.

"Iya _oppa_~ aku hanya akan nakal kepadamu saja," Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol dan menciumnya.

"Aku pegang janjimu," Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun. "_I Do Love You,_"

"_Me Too oppa~"_

.

.

.

"_Gomawo _Lay-ie~ aku pamit pulang dulu. Sekali-kali kau mainlah ke Busan," Kyungsoo memeluk Lay. "Bye Chanyeol, kau jadilah anak baik. Jangan buat kesal _eomma_mu terus," Kyungsoo terkekeh dan menepuk lengan Chanyeol.

"_Ne ahjumma_. Akan aku usahakan," Chanyeol menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Setelah itu kepalanya diberi hadiah oleh _eomma_nya. Dia hanya bergumam 'eomma_ ingin anaknya menjadi bodoh apa?'_

"_Ne _Kyungie~ kalau Suho sedang tidak banyak kerjaan ya," Lay tersenyum manis kepada sahabatnya itu. Tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang mencibir disampingnya.

"_Ne _Lay-ie~ aku pulang dulu. _Kajja_ Baekhyun,"

"_Ne eomma. Annyeong ahjumma, annyeong oppa_," dia merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya. "_Gomawo_," dia berbalik menyusul e_omma_nya dengan sebelumnya melirik kearah Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal kedua tamunya, Lay memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan slidiknya.

"Hei Chanyeol, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Baekhyun?" Lay memandang jahil. "Kalian pacaran ya? Soalnya _eomma_ lihat, kalian sangat dekat."

"_Aniya eomma_, apa sih," Chanyeol buru-buru kembali kekamarnya. Meninggalkan Lay yang sedang tertawa senang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggulingkan badannya lesu. Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun kembali kerumahnya. Kemarin-kemarin dia masih menjaili kekasihnya itu. Masih memeluk kekasihnya. Masih menyentuh kekasihnya. Dia mengambil _handphone_nya dan melihat galeri. Dia tersenyum puas saat terpampang foto Baekhyun yang sedang bersender di _bedstand_ dengan tangan yang terikat dibelakang tubuhnya, mulut yang tersumpal _gag ball_, payudaranya yang menggantung manja ditubuhnya, dan _vibrator_ yang sedang bergetar didalan vaginanya. Uhh melihat itu penisnya sudah _hard._ Dia memandangi foto itu dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Dia seperti kembali ketika pertama bertemu Baekhyun. Mengocok penisnya sambil membayangkan tubuh kekasihnya dan meneriakkan nama Baekhyun disela desahannya.

"Baekki, ngghh aku rindu kau sayang aahh..."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol cepat bangun, kau ingin ikut ke Busan tidak? Mengunjungi rumah si Baekhyun itu," Suho menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol. Mndengar nama Baekhyun disebut, Chanyeol langsung bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya. Dia menatap ayahnya penuh minat.

"Tentu _appa_, tentu,"

Suho terkekeh melihat ekspresi anaknya itu. "_Kajja_. Kau bersikaplah dewasa didepan kekasihmu," dia menarik Chanyeol yang langsung berlari keluar kamar. "Dan jangan lupa mencuci wajahmu. Kau ingin Baekhyun kaget melihatmu dengan rambut acak-acakan dan... mata penuh _belek_? Hppmm," Suho menahan tawanya saat Chanyeol memandang malas kearahnya.

"Ck! Orang tua," Chanyeol langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

"Hei, anak kurang ajar. Kemari kau. Buka pintunya" Suho memukul pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

"Coba saja sendiri," Chanyeol semakin tertawa saat _appan_ya semakin memukul pintu dengan keras.

Tapi...

"KALIAN BISA DIAM? INI SUDAH MALAM!"suara cetar Lay mampu menghentikan mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri saat perjalanan. Dia terus sibuk dengan _handphone_nya. Membalas pesan singkat Baekhyun.

_To : Baekhyunnie chagiya yang sekseh_

_From : Chanyeol ganteng selalu_

"_Tunggu aku dirumahmu sayang~ aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah kau rasakan."_

_SEND_

_To : Chanyeol idiot oppa tersayang_

_From : Baekkie si imut_

"_Aku sudah tidak sabar oppa~ kau akan mendapatkan service yang akan membuatmu selalu ketagihan."_

Dan Chanyeol hanya menyeringai seram.

THE END/TAMAT/SELESAI/HABIS

A/N : Maaf karena aku lama banget apdetnya. Soalnya pas masuk sekolah kegiatan sama tugas numpuk banget. Ini aja aku nyelesain pas aku gak sekolah gara-gara sakit u,u ampuni author wahai readernim /nunduk/

Maaf juga kalo eNCehnya gak hot, aneh dll. Maklum, eNCeh pertama /ngeles/ dan kalo ada kata-kata yang aneh, gak dimengerti atau diulang-ulang. Maaf juga kalo ada TAIPO. Aku udah mau cepet-cepet apdet, jadi males ngecheck XD.

Ohiya, aku ada project baru, ff KaiBaek. Yaoi dan eNCeh pemirsa~. Ada yang mau mau mau? Wkwk tapi kalo aneh jangan salahkan saya.

Ada yangg mau berteman sama sayya lewat twitter? Polow aja _septilatifah kalo nggak mau juga gapapa, gak maksa kok saya. Ini Cuma sekedar biar aku semangat aja nulis ff, soalnya aku kalo nulis itu tergantung mood aja. Jadi ya... sering telat /digebukin/

Kayaknya author udah banyak ngoceh. Jadi bersediakah anda memberikan saya REVIEW? Satu kata dari kalian membuat aku semangat. Apalagi kalo yang panjang dan sedikit mengkritik aku. Seneeeeng banget deh XD

OKE DEH. SAMPE SINI AJA. WASALAM.


End file.
